


父子迷情

by FuSheng



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuSheng/pseuds/FuSheng
Summary: 非常失败的开车练习，三观不正警告！





	父子迷情

今天是皮克的十八岁生日，拉莫斯没有加班特意赶回来给皮克过生日。

 

拎着蛋糕打开房门，看着眼前熟悉的男孩，他突然发现他和皮克已经认识快十年了。皮克是他从孤儿院捡回来的小孩，院长说他是个不好管的硬骨头，的确，他没少给自己惹麻烦。拉莫斯把蛋糕放在桌子上，叫了一声皮克，皮克应了一声从房间里跑了出来。

 

皮克已经长成一个大男孩了，他开始有男性的成熟样子了，他开始留起短短的胡须，他开始在意自己的形象。拉莫斯有理由怀疑他恋爱了。

 

伸手揉了揉皮克的一头棕发，拉莫斯笑着说：“今天是你的生日，我给你买了蛋糕。”皮克的脸看起来红扑扑的，他抿着嘴不说话。

 

“你不舒服吗？”拉莫斯下意识摸了摸皮克的额头。皮克抬起头看着拉莫斯，摇摇头。

 

拉莫斯暗自叹了口气，孩子大了，越来越不好管了，皮克现在的话越来越少了，成天躲在房间里不出来，不知道在干什么。

 

“我很好，我要吃蛋糕。”皮克自顾自的打开蛋糕给自己切了一块坐在沙发上一言不发吃蛋糕。拉莫斯笑了笑，坐在了皮克身边。

 

“最近在学校还好吗？”拉莫斯削了一个苹果递给皮克，皮克摇摇头表示不想吃，他把蛋糕放在桌子上：“我不想在我生日的时候还要听你的唠叨。”

 

拉莫斯点点头，他承认，他越来越不知道该如何和皮克相处了，他记得自己年轻时候也没这么叛逆啊。好吧，那已经是十年前的事情了。

 

拉莫斯觉得没什么话可说了，默默的玩着手机，皮克看着沉默的拉莫斯，笑了笑。扭过他的下巴：“我十八岁了，我可以要一个礼物吗。”

拉莫斯觉得这感觉怪怪的，但他还是点点头：“好，想要什么明天带你去买。”

 

皮克凑近拉莫斯的脸：“我想现在就要。”说完，吻上了拉莫斯的唇。

 

拉莫斯只是愣了三秒就立刻推开了皮克：“你疯了？我是你爸！”

 

“咱俩没关系！”皮克的眼睛变得猩红，他的眼神变得凶狠“你不是我爸！”

 

皮克丝毫不理会拉莫斯的抗拒，再一次吻上他，一只手伸到了拉莫斯的身后，试图打开他。

 

“不行…这不行。”拉莫斯被推到在了沙发上，皮克的手指正在自己的腿间游荡。

 

“你知道我等了多久吗？”皮克随意揉了两下裤裆，他早已硬的发疼“每天晚上我一想象到你赤身裸体躺在我下面，嘴里含着我的鸡巴我就硬的发疼，我真想狠狠的刺穿你。”三下两下脱掉拉莫斯的裤子，皮克的手指不由分说的试图刺入拉莫斯的后穴，强大的阻力让拉莫斯闷哼一声。

 

“你可真紧，和那么多男人都睡过了你还这么紧？”皮克把手指伸到拉莫斯嘴里反复抽插，唾液沾湿了皮克的手指“你知不知道你这个样子都多淫荡？”

 

拉莫斯摇着头想要说话，皮克捏着他的下巴恶狠狠的看着他：“你知道我看到你带不同的男人回家来的时候我有多嫉妒吗？我恨不得踹开你的房门告诉那个男人我才是你的唯一。”

 

拿出手指，皮克再一次吻上去，唇齿之间，皮克慢慢的扫过拉莫斯嘴巴里的每一个地方，从牙齿到上颚，皮克细腻的吻过每一个地方，手指却不老实的试探着拉莫斯的禁地，试图伸进去探索。

 

“你这些都从哪里学来的？”拉莫斯忍不住开口，皮克的试探也早已刺激起他的欲望。

 

“一想到你，我就什么都可以。”皮克埋在拉莫斯的颈间嗅着他的味道“我可以进去吗？”

 

拉莫斯没有说话。

 

皮克像是得到了莫大的鼓励，皮克脱下自己的裤子，硕大的阴茎跳脱出来，皮克扶着自己的小兄弟在拉莫斯的穴口试探，浅尝辄止的快感已无法满足拉莫斯，拉莫斯忍不住呻吟出声来，皮克笑了一声：“你和别的男人做爱时候也这么叫吗？”

 

“闭嘴！不做就滚！”拉莫斯拍了一下皮克的脑袋，皮克点点头笑了笑，“可是你太紧了。”

 

皮克没有再试图进去，他低下头，粗粝的舌面刮过拉莫斯娇嫩的后穴，引起拉莫斯的阵阵呻吟，拉莫斯趴在沙发上抓紧了靠枕咬紧嘴巴不想出声。

 

“叫出来，就当为我。”皮克在拉莫斯耳边的低语让拉莫斯猛地战栗，皮克笑着亲了一下拉莫斯的耳朵，手指伸进了拉莫斯的后穴，嘴里含着他的耳朵，舌头在耳穴里来回进出模拟着性交的过程，啧啧水声在这样一个夜晚听起来尤为清晰。

 

“你个小屁孩。”拉莫斯正想骂他“唔…”皮克进去了他。

 

皮克有一根天赋异禀的阴茎，这是拉莫斯刚才才知道的，突然的进去让拉莫斯下意识收紧身体，拉莫斯的排斥让皮克很不满，啪的拍了一下拉莫斯的屁股“放松。”

 

慢节奏的律动让拉莫斯的快感逐渐堆积，他能感觉到自己身体内皮克的形状，皮克抓着拉莫斯的头发加快速度，拉莫斯呜呜的呜咽声让皮克情难自己：“你知不知道你现在这样真想让人狠狠的干上你三天三夜？”

 

皮克把拉莫斯转过来，让他看着自己，抓住拉莫斯的手放在他的肚皮上的凸起：“你摸，你看看你像不像肚子里怀了我的孩子？”

 

拉莫斯闭上眼睛不想说话，皮克再一次放缓速度存心逗弄拉莫斯，拉莫斯果然睁开眼睛怒视皮克。

 

“说你爱我。”

 

拉莫斯没有理他，只是默默的把腿环在皮克的腰间，把他往自己怀里送，皮克笑了笑，没再开他的玩笑。

 

快速的律动让拉莫斯的防线溃不成军，拉莫斯跟着皮克的节奏呻吟，皮克的每一下都恰到好处的顶到了自己的敏感点，拉莫斯下意识抓住皮克的手，很用力。

 

皮克看着拉莫斯在自己身下迷醉的样子，他想起了最初遇见拉莫斯的那天，拉莫斯给了自己一块糖，这一块糖就让自己心甘情愿的陪伴他十年，每当拉莫斯给自己介绍他的新恋人时皮克都嫉妒的发疯，明明自己才是最喜欢拉莫斯的人，那些人渣根本不配和拉莫斯在一起，拉莫斯是他的，只能是他一个人的，永远都是。

 

拉莫斯无意识的撸动着自己的阴茎，皮克看到了他的这一举动，皮克打掉了拉莫斯的手：“不行。”

 

拉莫斯瞪着他的眼睛，可这一眼实在没什么威慑力，皮克只从中感觉到了娇嗔的意味：“有我在，不需要你自己动手。”

 

拉莫斯搂过皮克给了他一个热切的吻，“操我，快点。”

 

“好的，爸爸。”

 

皮克看着眼前的人，拉莫斯作为他的性幻想在他的脑海里实在经历了太多，可他没想到真实的拉莫斯却是这个样子的。

 

皮克加快了下身的速度，看着拉莫斯的前端慢慢流出液体，皮克更加的卖力，他想让拉莫斯知道，自己已经是个成年人了，他可以作为拉莫斯的男朋友了，他不再是拉莫斯眼里的小孩子了。

 

“我爱你。”皮克埋到拉莫斯的颈间在他的肩颈刻下一个又一个吻痕，紫红的印记像是皮克对于拉莫斯执念的印章“我爱你，爸爸。”

 

拉莫斯胡乱的摸了一把皮克的头发，皮克看着他的眼睛，拉莫斯的眼神迷离诱惑，皮克看着他，却没看到自己想要的东西。

 

皮克抬起身子，抽出阴茎，把拉莫斯翻了过去，他不想看到拉莫斯因为情欲才满面潮红的脸。

 

皮克没有立刻进去，他看着拉莫斯光滑的背脊，抚摸着他的尾骨，这具身体他渴望了太久，在每一个渴望拉莫斯的夜晚里，不隔音的房子让皮克总能听到拉莫斯和某个男人做爱的呻吟声，皮克听着这声音自渎，射出来的白浊提醒着他这份感情都多罪恶，可他没办法控制自己，这份感情快要将他焚烧，他没办法再掩饰自己的内心，哪怕拉莫斯以后再也不会原谅他，他也要一意独行。

 

拉莫斯回头看向皮克，皮克正抿着嘴巴一言不发，拉莫斯无奈的摇摇头，凑近皮克的下体，用屁股缓缓地蹭着皮克的下体，无声的邀请。

 

皮克捏着拉莫斯的屁股狠狠揉了一把，一言不发把自己送进了拉莫斯的身体里。

 

皮克不再考虑什么体贴什么温柔，他的横冲直撞让拉莫斯趴在沙发上开始失去理智，拉莫斯的呻吟越来越高，拉莫斯闭上了眼睛撅着屁股任由皮克对自己的身体发泄。

 

快感逐渐到达顶峰，拉莫斯忍不住撸动着自己的前端：“皮克…我…”

 

皮克没说话，伸手堵住了拉莫斯的马眼，存心不让他射。

 

“等我一起。”皮克扭过拉莫斯的头给了他一个别扭的吻。

 

拉莫斯跪在沙发上任由皮克抽插，命门都被堵住了他还能有什么办法呢？皮克大力的冲撞让拉莫斯的屁股掀起一层肉浪，拉莫斯的屁股是他见过最好的。

 

当皮克的精液冲刷着自己的肠道时，皮克终于松开手让自己射了出来，拉莫斯想要站起来去洗一洗，却被皮克一把捞回，屁股抵着皮克的胯骨，他能感觉到皮克再一次硬了起来。

 

当皮克再一次进去自己时，拉莫斯想，什么伦理什么道德，先操爽了再说。


End file.
